


The Seducing Of Michael and Luke by . . . Michael Clifford

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confusion, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Terrible Secuding, idk how to tag, selfcest, virign!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants Luke. Luke wants Michael. Michael wants Luke and Michael. Michael Clifford is not your average boy. He has a carbon copy of himself and that copy wants Michael and Luke in his bed. . . will he get them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting Of MIchael and Michael.

It was a rainy day in London. The birds not making a . . . Just kidding I don't start stories like that. Michael stared out the window looking at the reflection of well himself. The other him was only like three centimeters shorter and didn't have the eyebrow piercing. Michael not by the window fidgeted under the gaze of Michael.

"So let me get this right. You are me but like a little different?"

"Yes?" It was a question.

Michael rolled his eyes turning to face himself. Running a glance over his body he took it all in trying to comprehend why he had to have a twin basically. Why not Luke? That would be hot. Two Lukes' going down on him and- stop Michael. 

"Look from now on you have to be Mikey." Michael said still regarding him.

"Why me? You can be Mikey and I can be Michael." he snipped back crossing his arms.

"Because that's what I said and so that's what's going to happen."

Mikey rolled his eyes flicking his head to the side and huffing. Michael rolled his eyes again going closer to Mikey.

"How on earth would I explain this to the boys?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well what do you suggest then? We can't go waltzing up to them 'Hey boys so Mikey here is gonna live with us from now on so yeah have fun'. Ha ha no." he hissed every word laced with saracasm.

Mikey flinched as his harsh tone looking away. Crossing his arms he looked at the ground half heartedly kicking at the ground. Michael let out a frustrated sigh dragging a hand down his face. Why was he so stubborn?

"Why don't we go to them individualy then yeah?"

Mikey nodded turning back to Michael. They walked out of the room over to Ashton's room. Michael didn't bother knocking but instantly regretted it. On the bed Calum lay sprawled out with Ashton inbetween his legs one large hand pinning his wrists while the other held onto Calum's neck. 

"Boys!" Mikey screeched.

They pulled apart Calum looking annoyed and Ashton having the decentcy to at least look ashamed. 

"Don't worry this will be short sweet and simple. I have a twin who shall live with us the end." Michael said before closing the door. 

Walking over to Luke's room. Opening the door they saw Luke playing on his phone. Mikey snd Michael walked over to Luke laying on either side of him. 

"Hey Luke."

"Hi Lukey." 

Luke looked doing a double take as he saw two Michaels. 

"Uh hi?"

"I have a twin and he's gonna live with us from now on."

Luke nodded still trying to wrap his head around the two Michael situation. Sure it was hard enough nursing a crush on one but two Michaels'. Oh hell no. That's just too much.

"Hey Luke." Mikey said.

"Yeah?" Luke asked as he turned his head the other way. 

Mikey leaned forward pressing his lips against Luke's. Pulling back he hummed with his eyes still closed. Opening his eyes he looked at Luke.

"I always wanted to do that." he said before getting up and leaving.


	2. The questioning and the sexualing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke questions Michael and Mikey along with his feelings for the two. Things between Michael and Mikey get a little sexual. Just a lil' bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is the next chapter and again I added more onto the first so if you are just now reading this like chapter one and all uh ignore me but if ou read the little blurb put before please re-read.  
> ' Sorry if it's all stuck together my computer spazzed.

Luke stared wide-eyed at the space where Mikey had just been. Sure it was a brief little kiss. Only the lightest of touches but it felt so. . . amazing. Cool red lips pressed against his and if it had lasted longer should he have kissed back? Would Michael or Michael had used his tongue. Wait Luke stop this is your best friend right. Everything is supposed to be sweet and simple not this tangled web of feelings. You guys hated each other for a solid year of your life. Do you really want to _kiss_ him? What if you had kissed back and it had been a joke then the humiliation would be proof enough not to be with him. But then again he could say it was a joke to repress his feelings. Luke rose up from the bed noticing Michael must have left when he went off on his thoughts. Walking down the hall he was alert looking for Michael and Mikey. Luke peeked around the corner looking into the living room. Scanning the chair and small couch he finally stopped his eyes on the largest couch. He squeaked at what he saw. Michael has his thighs bracketing Mikey's hips as his hands were cupping his jaw ad cheek. Mikey's hands were buried into Michael's hair. When Luke squeaked Michael pulled away making eye contact for a split second. Even in a such a short amount of time Luke could see the panic and confusion in Michael's eyes as Michael saw the panic and interest in his eyes. Mikey pulled Michael into more kissing totally forgetting about Luke. The blonde rolled his eyes walking over and shoving Michael. Mikey was determined to kiss Michael because he just laid on his side pulling Michael closer and resting his hands on his hips one leg slotted between his rolling his hips against Michael's. Luke huffed crossing his arms. Michael pulled away looking up at Luke. He paled untangling himself from Mikey and standing. He was breathless trying to straighten out his clothes. Mikey got up pouting at Luke.

"Couldn't you have waited till we got each other off first?"

"No I wanna know why you kissed me and what's going on and everything so spill it." Michael opened his mouth then closed it before snapping his head to Mikey.

"Well your the one who had your lips all over his so explain."

"Well I like Luke and I obviously like you so I kissed you both and decided I liked it." Luke raised a single brow looking at Mikey.

"So you always tell me you hate me and that I'm stupid and so on but then you can just kiss me?"

"To be fair I never said those things Michael did."

"Doesn't matter you can't just fuck with a persons emotions like that-" "Wait so are you saying you liked it?" Luke reddened ducking his head.

"That is irrelevant to the situation."

"Actually no it's not Luke. You are asking why Mikey kissed you but the fact that you liked it shouldn't prove to be a problem here." Michael said with a smirk.

"This is not gang up on Luke this is Luke wants answers." Michael and Mikey shared a look.

They walked closer to Luke backing him against the wall. Luke had a look of panic looking between the two.

"Please back up."

"We only want one answer."

"Fine what is it?"

"Did you like that kiss?" Luke reddened finding his shoes very interesting. What lovely black laces were on his shoes.

"Yes." he mumbled still looking down.

"Then can we do it again?"

"Yes."


	3. So Sex is Next Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Michael have sex with Luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be hating on me for the sex ok this is my first time writing with two basically twins.
> 
> also sorry if its one big ol paragraph. i tried to fix it also sorry about the pause in the scene.

Michael leaned in first ghosting his lips over Luke's then pressing against them. Luke hesitantly kissed back savoring the feeling of Michael's lips on his. Mikey moved on his neck kissing them biting before swiping his tongue over the mark. Luke gasped letting Michael lick into his mouth. Luke's hands finally caught up with what was happening and wrapped loosely around Michael's neck. Michael's hands dipped into his sweater feeling his stomach and hips. Mikey kissed his neck again before moving o Michael's neck. Michael's fingers brushed over Luke's member making him moan. Michael groaned along with Mikey. If asked the two boys would agree that was hottest sound they had heard. "So sex is next right?" Mikey asked. "YES!" Luke and Michael practiacaly screamed. Mikey held up his hands in surrender a small smile on his lips. Michael rolled his eyes taking Luke's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Luke stumbled a bit mind fogging with the realization that not one but two Michael's were touching him. Michael laid Luke out on the bed looking down at him. His quiff falling so his hair hung down on his forehead and his usual sky blue eyes darkened. Cheeks and chest flushed. Michael could see the outline of his member straining against the material of his jeans. Hands going to the collar of Luke's shirt nimble fingers undid the buttons. Mikey kissed down his chest as Michael undid the buttons. Pulling the material from Luke's shoulders they both admired the veiw of Luke. "Luke you are really pretty." Michael breathed. "So nice." Mikey complimented. "Well we could play Titanic right now and Luke could be the iceburg so we have to go down." (See what i did there?) Michael smirked Mikey rolled his eyes at Michael before taking off his shirt. Michael dropped it to the side of the bed. Luke's eyes roamed the pale flesh in front of him. Mikey climbed on the bed in only boxers hands playing with Luke's trouser button. Nervousness welled up in Luke's system as he remembered one vital fact. He decided he would wear panties that day. Too late. Mikey had popped the button on his jeans before slowly working them down slightly. Both Michaels eyed the black lace hungrily hoping it was what they thought. Working down the jeans to Luke's thighs both boys stopped breathing. Luke wore panties. The black lace waistband circled his hips standing out against Luke's skin. The black material strained against Luke's hard member making both boys moan. "God Luke. You are so beautiful baby." Luke blushed before pulling his pants off the rest of the way with ease. Michael being the only one left in jeans got two looks. "Take off your pants." Mikey demanded. "Well ok. I would have liked dinner or something first." (again boom!)

Mikey rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss Luke. Sucking his bottom lip Luke moaned moving his hand to cup Mikey's jaw. Michael dropped his pants to the floor leaning in and kissing at Luke's chest nipping lightly at the flesh. One question popped up into Michael's mind. Who would be fucking Luke?

"Who do you want fucking you?'

"Michael." Luke said fearing anger from Mikey.

"That means I get to open you up then." Mikey smirked putting the blonde at ease.

Michael moved out of the way wiggling out of his boxers. Mikey pulled his own off looking down at Luke. Running his hands over the panties he hooked his fingers in the waistband pulling them down. Mikey and Michael held thier breath as Mikey revealed the last of Luke's skin. Luke felt exposed to their eyes wanting to cover himself. Mikey kissed the insides of Luke's thighs running his hands over the skin. Luke whimpered at all the new sensations. His skin felt on fire where one of the boys touched him. Michael's hand wrapped around his member making him groan. Pumping the flesh he tried to distract Luke as he saw Mikey lubing his fingers. Leaning into the kiss Luke was silently begging for. One of Mikey's fingers circled his entrance dipping in slightly making sure Luke wasn't complaining. Pushing into the first knuckle curling and twisting his finger. Luke whined pushing down onto his finger. Mikey thrusted his finger into the tight heat biting his lip. "More" Luke moaned mind overwhelmed with all the pleasure coursing through his veins. Mikey pulled out his finger lining a up a second. Pushing in his two fingers lined up next to each other he watched Luke's expression. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips parted as he moaned out profanities and his name. Mikey vaugley wondered what Ashton and Calum. "You know I really like this side of you Luke. Moaning my name like a porn star." The high pitched cry that came from Luke whend he poked at his prostate was worth it. Lining up his third finger he pushed in savoring the breathy moan. Michael's hand slowly pumped his cock as he sucked the tip of Luke's. Mikey bit his lip trying to distract himself from wanting to cum. "He's ready Michael." Michael let go of Luke's member switiching places with Mikey. "Do you want me to go in bare?" Luke nodded blushing. Michael nodded thinking for a second. "What position?" "Can we stay like this?" "Yeah." Luke relaxed looking up at Michael. Michael leaned forwar hooking Luke's legs over his shoulders. Gripping the shaft he guided his member to Luke's hole. Pushing in bit by bit he waited so Luke could adjust. When his hips hit Luke's bum he waited with baited breath. Luke squeezed his eyes shut willing himself to relax. It felt like an eternity before Luke's eyes opened. "Move please." Michael pulled out ti where only his tip remained in Luke. Thrusting forward again he watched as Luke started to feel the pleasure. He moaned when Michael hit his prostate. Michael increased his force snapping his hips into Luke. Mikey tugged on Luke's member making him moanout Mikey's name. "God harder please Michael." "Fuck Luke you're so tight." He moaned out following Luke's request. Mikey's lips found Luke's smothering some of his moans. Luke let out 'ohs' everytime Michael's hips smacked against his arse. Michael groaned seeing Mikey sucking Luke off while he pounded into Luke. Luke arched off writhing from the pleasure. Rolling his hips down onto Michael. Mikey leaned up kissing Michael. Luke panted crying out. "Fuck fuck oh my fuck i'm close." "Me t-too." Mikey fusted hus member jerking himself to the scene in front of him. Luke's eyes anapped open slapping away Mikey's hand and jerkung him. Mikey came woth a shout of Luke's name. Luke moaned at the feeling of Mikey's cum splattering hus chest. He maoned as he came becoming impossibly tight around Michael. His hips stutter as he rested his forhead against Luke's shoulder and panting through his orgasm. The three boys caught thier breath comming diqn from thuer highs. Micharl pulled put of Luke going and grabbing a washcloth to wipe them off. Luke was bonless as he sat on the bed. Michael wiped off his chest and helped him clean out to the cum. Throwing the cloth into the hamper he laud on the other side of Luke. The three curled up to each other falling asleep. After Michael had pulled up the covers and tucked Luke into himself.


	4. You did the deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ashton and Calum come home they have a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue?????

Calum unlocked the door walking into the house with Ashton right behind him. When they left Michael and Mikey had been making-out on the couch so where were they now? They checked the living room kitchen office and practice room along with his room.

"Well he's got to be in Luke's room then."

Calum nodded walking down the hall and knocking on the door. When he received no response he quietly opened the door. Him and Ashton slowly entered the room. They looked on the bed seeing Luke being spooned by Michael and spooning Mikey. This was all good but the discarded lube bottle, pile of clothes, and faint smell of sex in the air was not ok. They slowly backed out of the room walking to thier room. They sat in a tense silence until Ashton broke it.

"The de-virginized Luke!"

"I know! And no condom!"

"Really. Not even safe sex."

"I'm gonna kill him. Both of him."

"Why though? They don't have feelings for each other like that!" 

Ashton nodded in agreement fists clenching and unclenching. Luke blinked open his eyes. Mikey was still asleep but Michael stirred when he woke up. Looking over at his clock he saw it was 9:30 at night. Yawning and stretching he hissed at the shot of pain that ran through him. Now Michael was awake.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little sore."

Michael gave him a slightly apologetic look. They stared at each other for a moment longer. They were about to lean in when the door to Luke's bedroom hit the wall making them jump so Mikey rolled over flailing as he hit the floor. Shrieking at the cold surface he crawled back into the bed attaching himself to Luke's side. Luke yelped at the cold huddling closer to Michael. Calum ran a hand down his face at the chain of events that just occured. Ashton slapped a hand over his mouth trying to stiffle giggles. Calum walked further into the room looking down noticing black panties on his shoe. Looking at the three boys they opened well Mikey and Michael did Luke was blushing about to give an explination.

"No. I don't wanna know what where why or who. I would like to know though why on eath there is a pile of clothes all over the floor and a bottle of lube. Care to share boys?"

"Well we were in the living room then we moved into here and clothes came off and dicks were touched sucked and used as penitration tools. As for the lube we needed something to make the whole process easier so we squirted some on Michael's dick and my fingers." Mikey replied not even bothering to hide the smirk.

Ashton and Calum's jaws hung open looking from one boy to the other. Luke was trying not to laugh and Michael was giving Mikey a high five.

"You do realize that he WAS a virgin right?"

"If he didn't want Michael to take his virginity then he would have told us to stop and we would have." Mikey snapped.

"They gave me plenty of opportunities to say no Cal. It's fine I wanted it."

Calum looked like he wanted to argue more but was also ok with it because Luke said he wanted it.

"Just be safe." 

Ashton and Calum left the room leaving the three alone.

"So I was thinking a nap." Mikey yawned.

"I was thinkin' the same." Michael laughed.

They settled down together again. Luke was about to sleep before piping up.

"I was thinkin' you two should be my boyfriends." he yawned already mostly unconscious.

Mikey and Michael looked at the boy asleep berween them.

"Yeah. That sounds good." they said laying down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you don't like this but I had an idea and it needed to get out sooo yeah. . .  
> Sorry It's short ut there was an offer of Ice-cream so bye! :)
> 
> ok so i updated this a bit so please re read chap. 1 thkx


End file.
